


happier

by rosethebiqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other, hinataharem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethebiqueen/pseuds/rosethebiqueen
Summary: they are all there for a wedding....who wedding exactly?
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, all x hinta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	happier

It was the day of hinata wedding with yachi(his harem and kiyoko was invited).”guys i am so nervous who knew getting married was like this” hinata said breathing deeply, kenma smile as kuroo laugh , “it will be okay my baby crow don’t worry she love you”suga smiled and patted him on the back. 

“ yeah bro you look hot how could she not like you”noya said jumping oh hinata back,” noya get off him you ruining his outfit” asahi said picking up noya and sitting him on the ground. “Bleh, “ Noya said, sticking his tongue out at him. They all laugh at that as they did they were told for hinata to go. “ Oh my god right now i-i okay’ Hinata says and breathes “ boke stop shaking you would be fine” kagemya said. .

Oikawa walked up to him“ Now go out there and be with you wife’ oikawa said, patting his shoulder,“ You know you guys are the best friends a guy could have,” Hinata said, smiling with his eyes closed at them all. “Yeah “ suna said, pushing him to the door as osamu opened the door, “ now go she waitting” Akaashi said smiling at him as he pushed him out the door and closed it. 

As the door shut it was quiet for a minute before noya collapsed on the ground staring at it, “ shoyo come back please” . Everyone was crying, some were trying to stop the tears but others just let them roll off. Somebody knocked on the door and opened it , kiyoko had walked in and gave them all a group hug, “ it will be alright it will hurt for a while but it will be over soon’ kikyo said crying as well. 

“ chibi - chan”  
“ my disciple”  
“ shoyo”  
“ boke”  
“ tangrine”  
“ baby crow”  
“ hinata”  
“ we love you”

**Author's Note:**

> a\n ; so basically they all love hinata and kikyo love yachi. But on the day of graduation for college they would all confess they all saw yachi kiss hinata and yachi said they were dating but kept it a secret. Everyone was supportive but still loved him throughout their whole life even if some of them got married and had kids , whenever they hung out you can see the pure love they had for him.


End file.
